Frollo (The Frollo Show)
Summary Judge Claude Frollo is a famous Disney villain quite known from the animated film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He is the main protagonist of The Frollo Show, where he and his best friend Gaston, another famous Disney villain, have stupid misadventures that get them into quite a lot of trouble. Main Statistics Level Type: At least F/6 | At least D/1 Dimensionality: 3-D, Higher as Saiyan Frollo Weaknesses: Gameshark does not work on Clowns or Main Character, can act foolish at times Ability Sheet Weapon Mastery: Frollo is proficient in various weapons, including swords, bows, and guns. Hellfire: Frollo has a wide variety of fire spells, such as fireballs and imbuing his punches with fire energy. He is also resistant to heat. Maria: Frollo can call on the power of the Virgin Mary in the form of a lightning bolt. It is possible that Mary will only fight against rival gods as Frollo has only used this ability to defeat the Roman god Jupiter. True Flight Instant Transmission: Instantly teleport from one place to another. Frollo likes to spam this against his enemies. Giga Drill BROker: '''A combo attack used alongside Gaston, Guile, and Bison. Pins the enemy down with pointy sunglasses and then launches a ginormous drill capable of tearing a hole in time. '''Super Sayian Transformation: Frollo powers up into a stronger form. When completed, he transforms into the immensely powerful Super Sayian Unknown form. Normally, this takes several minutes, and if Frollo is attacked while transforming he will have to start over, although in Frollo Finally Does It he is able to instantly transform into Super Sayian Unknown through sheer determination. GameShark: A powerful device that can warp reality, such as by giving Frollo more ammo for weapons or extra lives. This cannot be used against clowns or main characters. BleeSun: A combo attack used alongside Bleemo. Frollo absorbs Bleemo to create a huge fireball that incinerates everything near it, though Bleemo needs time to recharge after this is used. Character Sheet Tier: At least Low 6-B | High 4-A as Saiyan Frollo. Name/s: Judge Claude Frollo Origin: The Frollo Show Gender: Male Affiliation: The Bros Age: Elderly Description: Human catholic priest and pyromancer Level Type: At least Small Country-level (Overall equal to Gaston, who can punch with the force of 1300 Gigatons, and Jaime Maussan who can summon meteors of this size. Has defeated and tanked blows from Stocking.) | Multi Solar System level (One-Shotted Genie Form Jafar, Clashed with Wilford after he absorbed Madotsuki's dream world. He later easily killed the 3rd strongest Wilford clone, said clones have created massive eldritch pocket dimensions, can exist in higher dimensions, and could effortlessly wipe away Haruhi Suzumiya's Celestials.) Intellect: Above Average (Is a skilled fighter, but is prone to making bad decisions due to his lust. Presumably almost as smart as Disney Frollo...) Strength: At least Small Country-level | At least''' Multi Solar System level''' Defense: At least Small Country-level '''( Traded blows with Gaston. While having an existential crisis, he tanked multiple angry strikes from Stocking without even flinching.) | At least Multi Solar System level (Tanked a blast from Genie Jafar without a scratch, survived Wilford's attacks with minor damage.) '''Speed Rating: Sub-Relativistic (Flew around the world in seconds) | Likely Higher Stamina: Very high (Has never been shown getting tired) Equipment: A longsword capable of deflecting objects, various firearms, the Hellrider jeep, Bleemo, a grenade-filled birthday gift that can be tossed or formed into a big, rocket-propelled grenade, a level 65 Charizard with the moves Fire Blast, Thunder, Blizzard, Toxic and Surf Effective Range: Melee with fists and sword, higher with pyrokinesis. Planetary with teleportation. | Low Multiverse level as Saiyan Frollo (Can presumably curb stomp any Wilford clone, who can exist in higher dimensions...) Key: Base '''| Super Saiyan Frollo''' Matches List Victories: None Losses: None Inconclusive: None Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:The Frollo Show Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Tier Category:Old Category:Memes Category:Super Saiyan Category:Perverted Category:Catholic Category:Gun Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Weapon Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Serious Profiles